


You Bug the hell out of me

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fleas, Fluff, M/M, little bit of AU in there, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets fleas</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bug the hell out of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> RebaKitten who said 'Peter in his wolf form getting fleas or ticks and Stiles patiently combing him so he's clean. Does that combine with anything you're working on? Maybe? '
> 
> and a whole bunch of you who wanted a little more AU Stiles and Peter.
> 
> There will definitely be more stories dedicated to just them! Just not tonight I'm afraid, I'm sick :(

Peter was wrecked with embarrassment.

Stiles only smiled softly, cheeks rosy and soft and his voice was gentle 'it's nothing to be worried about, Peter,' he said gently 'It's bound to happen. You do run around in the woods all the time. Fleas are natural. It's okay. And besides, it's not permanent. It's nowhere near as bad as having head lice. Now that's bad.' He stood up, fourteen and a bit graceless, with encouragement burning bright in his eyes 'bathroom?'

Peter itches his elbow and looks out of the window, and Stiles huffs

' _Peter.'_ He insists 'come on.' He nods his head towards the bathroom, but Peter is a 36 year old man, with fleas. It's mortifying, and he hates it, and the wolf in him knows its natural, but he can't- he can't-

Stiles warm hand is on his shoulder, tugging him slightly.

Oh Stiles.

He's so _gorgeous._ Peter can hardly believe his luck.

Stiles has always been beautiful. When he was small it was that tumbling hair and the roundness of his cheeks, and when he was about eleven it was his tiny nose and the way he held himself, stronger and brighter than all the rest. But now, at fourteen, Stiles is coming into himself and what Peter sees is absolutely breath taking. His boy is getting tall, lanky and lean with pale skin, dotted with those ever present moles. His hair is jet black and spikes every which way, his nose is perfect and his eyes are perfect and his lips are plush and pink and inviting. He smells like home.

Peter lets himself get dragged to the bathroom, and climbs into the bathtub, and shifts.

Stiles kicks off his jeans, and sits on the side of the tub in his shirt and underwear, and fiddles with the water until it's warm, rubbing the anti flea shampoo into Peter's fur. The wolf whines happily, it's already soothing the unimaginable burning itch.

'I don't want you to ever be embarrassed, or ashamed, okay?' Stiles asks, and Peter looks up at him. His wolf adores Stiles too. He's everything a mate should be. Slender enough to be submissive, kind, clever, nurturing and happy. He rubs shampoo behind Peter's ears before rinsing it away 'because even if it was something to be embarrassed about- which this isn't, by the way- then you should know that I wouldn't judge you. I would never judge you. Not for anything.' He rinses the rest of it away, taking a small break when the water isn't hot enough.

And when Peter is damp, Stiles runs a metal comb through the wet fur. Peter winces when the fur snags and Stiles apologises, rubbing his fingers over them soothingly, he presses damp little kisses onto Peter's snout, and that makes Peter's heart double in size. Stiles is accepting him. Accepting him even though he's infected with little blood sucking mites.

'Now this doesn't smell very nice,' Stiles says, unscrewing a brown glass bottle 'but it'll kill any eggs and ward off any more.' He uses two bottles, and then massages it into Peter's fur. It does smell, but it's not terrible. Just strong. A bit like bleach. Then Stiles blow dries him, till Peter's fur is fluffy, and he changes his bed sheets, hoovers his room vigorously (and no Peter is not a dog, but he doesn't like the sound of the hoover) and they curl up onto Stiles' bed together.

Stiles does it twice the next day, and twice the day after that.

And then Peter is flea free, and he licks up Stiles' neck happily.

Stiles laughs, and rolls his eyes 'you big mutt' he grumbles fondly.

...

...

...

In a Universe far, far away

'Oh. My. God.' Stiles stares at him, expression deadpan 'that is literally the most dumb-ass thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I cannot believe you said that. You are so _old.'_ Peter glares at him, and shoves the laptop away, towards Stiles.

'You do it then.' Peter says, standing 'or better yet, watch the damn movie yourself. I'm going home.'

Stiles grips his wrist quickly 'I'm sorry.' He says in a rush, looking down 'I just...I forget sometimes. About how to- be nice to people I guess?'

Peter looks down at his beanie wearing teenage boyfriend, and feels a rush of...something. He doesn't know what. He lets Stiles push him back down onto the bed, and Stiles sets up the movie. They snuggle onto the bed together, and Stiles slots between his legs. Peter hums gently, comfortable and warm. 'You're a dork.'

'And you are a pervert.'

Peter can't help his smile, and Stiles nuzzles him.

The movie starts, crickets buzz outside, and the moon shines onto a world with no supernatural.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short guys :( I'm not feeling so well. 
> 
> PROMPT and COMMENT!
> 
> And also, just wanted to take a moment-
> 
> everyone who comments, kudoses, bookmarks, honestly you do make my whole day. You make me smile, and I love you so so so so so so much. All of you, every rare guest account, occasional commenter and reliable commenters, each of you, seriously-
> 
> I love you 
> 
> x


End file.
